


Nighttime, Force Bond, and Duels

by i_write_and_i_know_things



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Developing Relationship, Duelling, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mild Language, Nighttime, One Shot, POV Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Planet, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Something Sweet for the Heart, Star Wars - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_and_i_know_things/pseuds/i_write_and_i_know_things
Summary: “I’m sorry, when was this duel decided?”Rey called a spare training sword to her with the Force, throwing it to Kylo’s hand. He caught it, lowering it slowly to his waist and following Rey as she walked over and grabbed her own staff, spinning it around her body to test its weight. She slammed the butt of it against the ground.“Just now, by me.”





	Nighttime, Force Bond, and Duels

Rey hit the target in front of her, maneuvering her staff around with swift precision. She spun on her heel and struck the bottom, watching with satisfaction as the beam flew back and hit against the cave wall, drawing dust from the stone. She swung her staff to the side, slamming it against the middle. It spun around her and she lunged back, blocking the target to slow it down. Her feet skidded against the ground, pushing her back a few meters towards the wall before she fell to the side, rolling away. She lifted her hand and willed the Force to her, using it to stop the target before it could hit her again.

Sweat was running down her neck and her dark hair was disheveled from its buns, plastered against her cheeks. She stood up and walked over to a nearby rock, setting her staff against the wall to the side. Rey sighed, throwing water over her face to cool down. She’d been training for the past few hours and her muscles were in desperate need of a break.

She looked out into the horizon. Two moons grazed the planet, and the sky took a purplish hue as they traveled across it, gradually disappearing. Rey admired it, taking in every detail she hadn’t previously noticed.

As she was admiring the stars, she felt the gentle tug of the Force Bond. She smiled, allowing it to connect with her. 

Rey turned around, propping herself up on her knee.

“This late, Ren?” She said, amusement dotting her voice.

Kylo Ren stood before her, his cape flowing around him before settling down around his feet. He walked towards her, stopping and staring at the horizon beside her.

“I can’t control the Force Bond,” He said. “You know that.”

“That’s just an excuse for you to say because you have nothing better to do and want to see me.”

Kylo rolled his eyes at her.

“Nevermind that, there’s something else that interests me,” Kylo started, turning to Rey and angling his head towards her staff. “What could you possibly be training for?”

Rey slid off her rock and turned to face him, stepping on her toes to meet his eye level.

“To beat you in a duel.”

Kylo laughed.

“I’m sorry, when was this duel decided?”

Rey called a spare training sword to her with the Force, throwing it to Kylo’s hand. He caught it, lowering it slowly to his waist and following Rey as she walked over and grabbed her own staff, spinning it around her body to test its weight. She slammed the butt of it against the ground.

“Just now, by me.”

Rey took her fighting stance, staff raised at chest level. Kylo sighed, unclipping his cloak and throwing it to the side. He took his own fighting stance, holding the sword in front of him.

Rey was the first to lunge, aiming for Kylo’s side. He blocked it, pushing her weapon up and striking for her legs. Rey jumped into the air, dodging his attack and landing gracefully on the ground, angling her next attack at Kylo’s shoulders. His sword met hers and there was a loud clang when they collided. Rey pushed against his power, narrowing her eyes in concentration. She broke free and stepped back, slowly lowering her staff. Kylo stared at her and moved forward, raising the sword above his head.

“Not bad.” He said, cocking his head and grinning. “I see you’ve improved.”

He swung at her head. Rey reacted quickly and bent down, bringing her staff to the ground. She felt the wind from the metal as it grazed the top of her head, ruffling her hair. Rey pushed herself off the ground and leaned against her staff, swinging her leg around and nailing Kylo in the stomach. He stepped back, bending over and holding his torso, grunting in pain.

Taking her chances Rey hit Kylo over the head, causing him to drop to the ground. He fell with a loud thud, shaking the stone beneath him. Rey lifted her staff and walked over calmly, placing her staff against his neck.

“Do you give up?” She asked, a satisfied grin spreading across her face.

Kylo put his hands up slowly, signifying he was done. Rey let out a small ‘hmph’ before beginning to draw her weapon back.

Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked down to the ground. Rey let out a cry of surprise when she collided against Kylo’s chest, hearing her staff clutter against the stone and roll away. She propped herself up, scowling.

“That’s not fair, I already won!” She said.

Kylo shrugged his shoulders, placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her down.

“That’s just an excuse for you to say because you don’t want to admit you fell for my trick.”

Kylo pressed his lips to hers, gently placing his arms around her. Rey softened and kissed back, sinking into his chest.

“Keep practicing and maybe one day you’ll win.”

Rey laughed and pulled back, looking down at him.

“You’re such an ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have another one of my 1 a.m.-induced fanfiction ideas lol. I normally don't view their relationship in this way, but I wanted to give it a try and experiment and honestly I don't mind the result! It's interesting.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I'd really appreciate it <3
> 
> (As always, the characters belong to Disney.)


End file.
